My Parental Life as a God was wrong as expected
by Predator7
Summary: Just a Glimpse in the Life of our beloved divine pair trying to bring up their Semi-divine children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's Predator7 here.**

 **I know most of you guys are probably wondering, "What the Fuck is this guys up to now..."**

 **Answer- Apologizing about overshooting my story.**

* * *

 **Rumi-POV**

"Ahh!"I am on the ground again! I am dirty and everything hurts.

Is this the end?

Will I really die at the tender age of ten? All my hardwork and effort. I want to cry!

"Get up! We still have some time to train." Mother's voice comes from above me. I got my raven black hair from her and also inherited her eye colour so whenever I look at her I feel I am looking at my future self.

According to her I could be much stronger if I would put more effort into it.

But to be honest I don't see how I could compete with a pure blood goddess!

Oh...did I forget to mention that my mother and father are Gods?

More like some sort of ascended Immortals...

And so as their children we were Demi-Gods...or something along the lines of that.

So that is why mother is trying to raise me and my brother to godhood so that we can all be together.

I understand that you need to fulfil certain criteria to reach godhood, like being very good at your own field of expertise but I heavily doubt that being beaten up by mom is a help in that regard.

And she's the Goddess of Order; I mean which Peace God would give their children Spartan Training.

...

Well at least it is better than being cooked by my Dad's spell...

I mean he doesn't even try...

I just throw whatever I have but he just stands there and receives it all while testing all sorts of spell on me, using me like some sort of Lab-Rat.

"Don't look at me like that. You are too old for the Lost-Kitten look!"

"But It always works when you use it on Dad, and he always drops everything and does whatever you want," I reply and my mother's face turns a little red.

"T-That man is a different matter, and there are special reasons why I do that,"

"Does that reason involve you two making those loud noise at night, you should at least sound proof your roo-" "Here I come!" My mother charges at me with a red face.

Then after 1 hour I drop to the ground...

I am so done. Auntie Haruno said that my mother's stamina was never good...

So why is she able to keep fighting for such a long time...

I'll get my answer next time she visits.

"Take some rest, I'm going to see what that fool of your dad is doing. It's been a quiet day so I have to go and check that he didn't kill himself," My mother says and walks off leaving me behind.

He can't die Mom...you're Immortals.

"That Idiot," I lie on the grass and close my eyes.

I am so going to murder that Idiot brother of mine, running off to Train with Auntie Haruno...

Suddenly a huge magical circle appears under my feet and everything dissolves into light. A swirling feeling wells up from my intestines and then I am suddenly standing in a big hall. There is a huge magical circle on the ground around me and dozens of people who seem to supply the glowing circle with power.

I am standing on a small podium. The magical circle disappears and several people collapse. I take a look around. The people around me don't look like they are from my father's...oh sorry...My Mother's Kingdom.

He inherited the position but passed it off to her saying that she was better at those tasks.

Thought I know that his laziness had more to do with it.

Then my eyes fall onto a group of people who are approaching me. There is an old wizard-like fellow, a white haired bearded guy and a blonde woman. Behind them is someone who looks like a knight and a priest.

I stagger from the podium and take another disoriented look around.

"It's a child! I wanted to summon a Legendary hero! Wasn't I clear enough in my description." The bearded guy points at me while screaming at the wizard.

The wizard shakes his head. "I don't know what went wrong. We used enough mana for the summoning to call forth a demigod." He turns towards me and smiles. "What's your name little girl? Where are you from? This world is called Rateria."

The gears in my head slowly start to work again. So I was summoned to another world?

Wow a Cliché scenario...Will there be a...

Oh wait my parents are the gods...

No cheat power for me.

Oh Crap! Mother will come back any moment and she'll surely be pissed when she gets back and I am not there.

"Look at how dirty she is. Probably some kind of peasant! The summoning must've failed." The blonde woman snorts in disgust.

"That can't be, those are fine clothes. Were you training?" The knight kneels down and smiles at me.

All eyes are resting on me. They are waiting for the first sentence from their new summoned hero. Introductions are important, I have to think carefully of my words. They shouldn't get a wrong impression of me.

"~My name is Rumi Hikigaya, first princess of the Aspen Kingdom. ~And you are all dead once my parents finds out that I am gone!" I wave my fist at them. The bearded guy starts to laugh.

"A princess? Maybe I should marry her to one of my sons. She could develop quite nicely."

"Unfortunately there is no way to go back. We don't even know from where we summoned you. So there'll nobody come to get you." The wizard looks down at me with a sad expression.

"That may be true if mom and dad were normal people, but they are gods. And you guys are all going to have the worst day of your life when they show up!" I cross my arms in front of my chest and smirk at them.

"Ahahahaha!"The bearded guy got a laughing fit and can't stop any more.

The only one who looks concerned is the wizard. "So you are a god? That would explain why we needed such a huge amount of mana to summon you."

I frown. "Not yet. I am still in training."

The bearded guy is finally able to catch his breath again. "It's fine! You are funny. I'll marry you to my youngest son. Then I can always have you close to me as an entertainer."

"Don't tell me that this idiot is something like the king?" I turn to the knight in front of me.

"Y... you can't call the king an idiot." The knight's expression drops.

"I am the princess of Aspen Kingdom! When I say that someone is an idiot, then he is one! Or do you want to call me a liar?" I try to look imposing and stand up straighter.

The stupid blonde woman starts to say something when a cracking sound comes from behind me. I turn and look at the distorted space at the place where I had been summoned. The distortion widens for a moment and then disappears.

A man is standing there with his hands in his coat pocket. However I can recognize the person immediately.

"Daddy...!" I run towards him and hug his leg.

"Rumi? By the Sea of Souls, how did you travel to another world?" He then takes me up in his arms, "Did you finally ascent to become a God?" He asks not caring one bit about the sea of shocked face that is around us.

"They summoned me to be their hero!" I point at the group of people.

"Oh don't worry about those fools, Let's go" Dad ignores them and the space around us distorts. Just at that moment the bearded guy calls out to us.

"Stop! You can't abduct the wife of my son! We put too much effort into this summoning ceremony!"

The space distortion around us stops and everything returns to normal. We are still in the big hall with the group of strange people.

Dad turns towards the group like seeing them for the first time, "What did you just say?"

"They summoned me as their hero. But that bearded idiot laughed at me and said that he would marry me to his son instead!" I give my father the short version.

Dad blinks while looking down at me, and then he looks up at the group in front of us. "You...want my sweet Angel?"

"She called the king an idiot repeatedly! I think it would be more suitable to use her as a concubine."The blonde woman blurts out.

Oh...oh...I can feel my father's rage building up and I can feel his aura starting to leak out.

Dad sets me down, so I can stand on my own. Then he takes a look at his wristwatch, "I have just half an hour before I have to report back with you."

I realize what he is thinking about and give a helping hand, "~I think Mom would forgive you if you are ten minutes late. Especially if you explain the circumstances, And if you don't stop this for good there could always be other unexpected summonings.~"

Now that I think of it...He is a perfect match for my mother.

While my mother is The Goddess of Order...

"Meh, I think Five minutes are all I need to destroy this country,"

...My father is The God of Chaos.

* * *

Actually it was Auntie Haruno who had told us how they had gotten together.

I seemed that they were both opposing forces when they ascended, Chaos and Order don't go together and somehow they found themselves always being thrown together.

...And always fighting against each other. In the end they got tired and wanted to find out just why that happened.

It was then they found out that they were some sort of Double Deity of the sort. Yin and Yang of the sort...It turned out, they had met in one of their lifetimes and an accident happened which joined their souls, turning them into soul-mates.

Both of them didn't take it and just it took them a couple of eons to calm down and talk peacefully.

She didn't tell us who or what convinced them but they somehow managed to stand each other...and slowly warmed up to each other.

And then I was born...

Oh Looks like Papa's become angry.

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

"It might be just enough time to destroy this country." I release my aura and raise my hand against the fools before me, when a guy who looks like a wizard throws himself on the ground in front of me.

"Forgive us! We were desperate! The forces of humanity are making their last stand against the Thalmor. This is our last stronghold, so we decided to try our luck with a summoning ceremony!" The wizard calls out while crouching on the ground.

"I see your problem. And I think I know the main reason for your troubles." Rumi smirks and directs her gaze at the king and the queen.

I snort and release a shockwave at the leaders of this useless country. Cracks appear in the walls and the floor tilts to my left.

People are thrown over each other like dolls until they come to rest at the far side of the room. Then I step over the wizard who is crouching on the ground and approach the groaning pile of people.

The king's foot is sticking out from under the pile of knights and servants. Bending down, I grab his foot and pull. The release of my aura enhances my strength, so this task isn't much more straining than lifting a fly to me.

The poor excuse of a king lost his consciousness. "That's no fun at all! Wake up!" I electrify the king with a thunder spell while applying healing magic to keep him alive.

A pitiful scream echoes through the hall while the remaining people press themselves to the walls. Most of them seem to be magicians, so they can judge by my god-aura that any resistance is futile.

I drop the king when I realize that his pants are getting wet. This became quite ugly. A fire spell should fix the problem! A torrent of flames shoots out from my hand and envelops the king.

Ah. Shit! I used Flamthrower, Now he is charred all over. There is no choice but to apply another healing spell.

Oops! His clothes fall apart and...Now he is naked.

That's unsightly...I should have used Ember, instead.

I cast an earth spell and the stone floor starts to move. It flows around the king's arms and legs to restrict his movements and covers him like a second skin. A wave of my hands forces him into a standing position. The layer of rock is holding him firmly while he is screaming for his guards. But nobody attempts to help. All of them are trying to gain as much distance to me as possible.

The king is squealing like a pig while I crack my knuckles to loosen up my fingers. It's too bad that I am under time pressure. One carefully placed punch after the other distorts his face while I carefully limit my power in order to not kill him outright.

"Hahahahaha! That will teach you to abduct other people's children! What even makes you think that the filth you call your offspring is worthy of marrying my daughter? MY, HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN THE GOD OF CHAOS, MY SWEET DAUGHTER!"

Each one of my blows cracks his face while I apply just enough healing magic to keep him alive and conscious.

Rumi is a little farther away, patting the wizards back while talking to him. In the meantime I enjoy my little workout. It's good to do something for your body from time to time. Back in Aspen I don't get much chances to practice since the war ended.

Well, it didn't really end. Technically we are still at war with the Haven Kingdom and the Britanny Confederacy. But since we don't know how that Blonde bastard and his circus would react, we left both nations alone. It's not like they pose any threat to us anyway.

A few minutes pass until I am interrupted by a new arrival. I actually felt this person's power before he appeared. It's probably the god who calls this world his home.

The space distorts and a figure in shining plate armour stands in the middle of the room. He has black hair and a muscular body. His face is harsh and hard, a real warrior. A freaking huge sword is on his back and he wears an annoyed expression.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He looks around and then he turns towards me.

I wave a hand at him and smile. "Yo! If you would wait for a little while? I am not satisfied yet." I say as I throw another punch at the waste of Oxygen.

"Who are you? This is my world! I don't want any upstart gods wreaking havoc in my realm!" He stomps towards me while stabbing his finger at me.

"No problem buddy, It just so happened that this guy abducted my daughter. I followed her to bring her back. We will be gone after I have dealt some punishment. Name's Hikigaya Hachiman, God of Chaos by the way,"

I smile and offer him a hand. The god looks down at my hand and pulls a grimace. It's just now that I realize that my hands are bloody all over. "Oh, sorry," I look at the king. "Look what you have done. You spilled your fluids everywhere!" By controlling the adhesive forces of the blood I clean myself and offer my hand once again.

The new arrival looks at me with a wary expression. Then he looks at the king and squints his eyes. "Is that Zerniel, the human king? And what's that story about a daughter? Since when do gods have children?"

The wizard crawls towards Ganesh in a creepy manner. "Oh great creator god Ganesh! Please save us from our own foolishness! We summoned our own doom to this world. The elves were bad enough, but now we opened the door for something that doesn't belong here!"

I don't care, I've been called worse.

"Dad, I think you broke him with your Aura," Rumi follows him and waves here hand around indicating the space around us. She looks around at the people who are hiding under tables or pressing against walls.

"Yes! That's why I came here. The whole population of the fortress and the city around it is frozen stiff. They are even too afraid to move! The elves who besieged the damn city broke off their camps and retreated! Their seers foretold that the humans summoned a great evil and that nothing good would come of coming into contact with it!" looks like Ganesh is furious.

"Damn! So I saved them? Ah. I have to level the city myself now." I wanted to break the city walls after I am done with the king.

But those elves ran away so no one would take the chance to ransack the place.

"No you fool! I wanted the humans of this world to learn their lesson properly! You ruined it!" Ganesh screams.

Rumi walks over to him and tugs at his arm. "Mr. Ganesh? Haven't you ruined it yourself by not keeping an eye on them? They summoned me, which led to my father following me. If you had stopped their attempt to solve the problem by summoning a demigod, then there would be no issue."

Ganesh looks down at Rumi for several seconds and then at me. "Is she always that smart mouthed?" He looks at her. "You are talking to a god! I could blow you away with my little finger!"

"Mom is much scarier than you. And then dad would probably have a problem with you doing that." Rumi answers with a smiling face. He looks back to me and realizes that my smiling face vanished and was replaced by an expressionless mask.

"And did I forget to mention that he wiped out the Divine council all by himself?" Rumi said and Ganesh becomes pale.

"W-What, wait t-that mean that you are..."

"Can have him?"

"Y-yes please do whatever you want, but leave. I'll clean up your mess,"

Well that solves a few problems!

I turn back to the beaten king and ram my hand into his chest through the layer of stone. A drop of blood forms in the corner of his mouth and then he is still.

"What the? Why did you kill him? I thought you want to punish him!?" Ganesh gestures to the dead king.

I pull my hand out of the king's chest while I concentrate on the shining green orb of light between my fingers. "It's much easier to transport him that way. Souls are handier than the actual bodies." By closing my hand around the soul I store it away.

"Ganesh? Before I go, did you come across a circus of morons lead by a Blond Hair bastard called Hayama Hayato recently?" Ganesh looks at me with his mouth hanging open.

Then he closes his mouth. "Yes, they passed this world some time ago, that bastard even asked me once if I would help him to chase away his competitors."

"I see." I continue to look at him with an obvious question written on my face.

He snorts. "Do I look like a mercenary?"

"No..." You look like some strange combination of a knight and a barbarian. But I don't voice my thoughts loud.

I turn to Runi and grab her hand. "We'll be off then. It was nice to make your acquaintance!" While I gather my power to step back home, the space distorts close to us and Yukino appears.

She is wearing her Divine Armour which is strangely turning me on...

Ah Damn that woman.

"Where were you? I told you to stay at the Training grounds,"

"Don't worry It's not her fault, these people summoned her to this world and wanted her to wipe out another race for them,"

" **WhO?"** She asks...

"That man..." Rumi points to the Dead King, "Papa punished him for me,"

"Please don't make me worry," Yukino calms down and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Mommy what's a concubine?" Rumi asks innocently.

"What?!" Yukino asked her face frozen in shock. Rumi points to the Blonde woman and continues, "That woman wanted me to become a concubine, what does that mean?"

"Con... Concubine! **MY DAUGHTER?!"** She looks towards the queen with the expression that i became familiar with due to me being the target of it. Yukino disappears in a blur of motion and grabs the blond woman, shaking her like a puppet. The space around them distorts and both of them disappear.

A second later she reappears, **"Take her home, I've got something to do."** She says in a Dark tone and disappears.

"And I'm supposed to be the God of Chaos..." Nobody says anything so I look at Ganesh again and then take Rumi and take her back home.

* * *

 **Ganesh POV**

"Was...I...Just...Ignored?" Ganesh says as he stared blankly forward. Then suddenly his leg is grabbed by the Wizard form before.

"Please Save my people,"

"Shut up...!" Ganesh says and turns around. Then suddenly the cracks in the ground suddenly widen and the whole fortress crumbles around him.

Ganesh Teleports outside and watched the last Human fortress on Rateria Crumble.

* * *

 **Haruno POV**

"Yahallo! Yukino-chan!" I open the Kitchen door and find my sister rummaging through a shelf. She seems to be cooking something. Several pots full of some weird mixture seem to be bubbling away on the stoves.

"Nee-san? It's rare that you come on these busy days, did something happen? You even look tired," She asks back.

Something...?

S...o...m...e...t...h...i...n...g...?

"Ah yes, something did happen. You see a crazy couple wiped out the group that managed all the important things in maintaining the Status quo of the Gods so as a result I've been burdened with all of their work which you both should be doing!"

"Nee-san as you can see we've got our hands full of the Aspen Kingdom and bringing up the kids," Then she looks up, "And as far as I know you spent 6 out of 7 days from a week here with the kids and on the remaining day you take the day off. And you just sign on the paper, the lesser deities do all of the stuff anyway,"

"You're cruel Yukino-chan...so what are you cooking?"

"Ah just Hachiman's favourite, you know how he locks himself in his room and does his crazy experiments. I just make this to get him out of that cave of his," She stirs one of the pots and a small A glass vase with a mouse inside attracts my attention and I grab it to take a closer look. It's a cute small mouse with little black knobs as eyes. She stands on her hind legs while pressing her nose against the glass.

The whole scene just screams, 'Let me out! I want to be free!'.

Ah...how I love those movies...

"Please be careful, I'm not releasing her anytime soon," She says and I release a small chuckle, "What did she do? Steal some cheese?"

"She didn't respect my daughter. I wonder what I could should do next? Transform her into a frog? No, that's too old school. It has no style, a dung beetle maybe?" My sister continues to mutter to herself while I place the vase with the mouse carefully on the table.

My expression changes into a forced smile, "This is a person?"

"Of course, why would I keep Vermin around like that, she is the queen of...somewhere...Hmm, let me recall..." As she ponders over it I slowly walk out of the room backwards.

Just what is my sister? A witch...?

I have to get Hachiman, yes he's the only person who can talk her out of this nonsense.

I was shocked when she decided to Marry him.

Getting along...unbelivable...

Falling in Love...Are you out of your mind?

But they got along so well that a few days later there was no sign that they used to be two people who used to hate each other's guts.

Outside Hachiman's lab I bang the door a few times but there is no answer so i teleport inside and make my way through the maze he calls his Lab. Then at the end I see a few lights.

I get a sinister feeling while I approach. There is another room at thev end of the hallway, so I take a look inside. Hachiman is standing close to the entrance in front of a big control panel. He hasn't spotted me yet. Several orbs on big spikes are pointing towards a crystal in the middle of the room. The crystal is levitating at a height of two metres and shining blue. Sparks of energy are flying everywhere, but they are caught and redirected by the spikes. Several green shining lights are orbiting the crystal like planets.

An unholy howling sound is coming from them while they orbit the crystal. The atmosphere inside the room sends shivers down my spine.

"Mwhahahaha...that's what you get for insulting my daughter..." Hachiman then throws back his head and laughs like a Demon Lord...

I turn and walk way...

I get outside and saw Yukino heading towards the door with the glass vase containing the rat, "Who's soul was that?"

"Oh? That was the King of that place, that fat bastard tried to marry my Rumi to his son, that's unacceptable...Eh? Nee-san are you alright? You look a little pale?"

"..."

"Nee-san?"

"Oh, don't mind me I'm just going to go take some fresh air," I say and start walking.

They can take care of their own problem. Yes Yukino can deal with Hachiman and Hachiman can deal with Yukino later...Yes...

Both are adults...and can see right from wrong...

~Yup!~

~ .NOTHING,~

~Yup!~

* * *

 **Thank you guys for Sticking around till the end.**

 **Alright...I may have got a little bit too excited...a bit too much for my likening.**

 **Still putting most of the pieces together, but almost all of the pieces are aligned.**

 **Enough matter...for 2 arcs (equal to 2 stories)**

 **So, in the meantime...here's something to keep the diminishing fires of Yuki X Hachi stories running.**

 **Kudos to Andur, my favourite Supernatural, Fantasy genre author.**

 **Cheers mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Melancholic music plays in background***

" **Why is this happening...?"**

 **Guy's do you know how much I had to research...to even get that chapter...?**

 **Come on man I deserve better...**

 **...**

 **That's It ...I was thinking all that I could do...but not now...**

 **This chapter...and I AM DONE with this story.**

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the endlessness of space]**

"New entry into the log book: This is the HMS Explorer of Vinland! We have tested our infinity drive and managed to jump directly to a star system just a few light years from our home world. We are now preparing to jump directly to the next star. We believe that it has a world with life. Finally we will be able to answer our most important question. Are we alone in the universe?"

"The complete crew of twenty people is doing fine. The ship took no

damage from the first jump and we will proceed to our next

destination."

"We will also have proven the concept of the infinity drive! Riding on top of the energy junctions of the universe enables us to travel anywhere with instant speed! It's a revolution without comparison.

For the prosperity of our great race and our world. End of log entry. By Captian Ragnar Lothbrock,"

"We are ready for the second jump sir." -Technician

"Jump!" –Ragnar.

Space distorts for a second and the HMS Explorer exits reality to re enter it again in another solar system.

"Jump complete! We are exactly where we wanted to be." – Technician

Ragnar enjoys the view on a foreign sun and a new world beyond them.

There are many places to go to. The Vikings will boldly go where nobody else ever went before! The great age of star travel was upon them. And he, Ragnar was the captain of the first ship to see those new worlds!

"Good! Start with our schedule. There are many scientific questions to be answered." Ragnar stands up to leave the bridge.

But that's the moment it happens.

 **WHO ENTERS MY DOMAIN!**

The bridge shakes with a booming voice.

"What was that?" -Ragnar

"I don't know!" -Technician

 **Mortals! You trespassed where you shouldn't set your feet! Bow down and cover in fear before a superior being! And maybe The Great One will let you live.**

"Get us out of here!" -Ragnar

"The ship doesn't even budge! We are stuck!" –Officer

Suddenly a flaming monster appears on the bridge.

 **What The Great One** **wishes happens! Mortals shouldn't try to go against my** **wishes.**

An officer draws a handgun and shoots at the monstrosity while others are trying to gain their distance. But the bullet just gets repelled and strikes the shooters knee. "Aaaah!"

The Great One gives off a crazy laugh.

 **The weapons of mortals are amusing. So how do you intend to repent?**

"What are you!?" –Ragnar

 **I am** **The Great One** **! What I wish happens! Entertain me. So dance!**

One of the Technician starts a really weird dances while waving his hips and shaking his arms. You can see in his eyes that he isn't acting of his own free will.

"Why are you doing this to us!" -Scientist

 **Get undressed and make a handstand!**

The scientist promptly follows the order.

"Give an emergency alarm and seal all decks!" Ragnar jumps for a red button on a console. But an invisible force holds him up and still in the air.

 **And now...I will have a little fun!**

* * *

 **[Several hours later]**

"The great crew of the HMS Explorer has been vanquished!" – Crewmember #23

"I will never be able to face my wife again!" The officer with his pants down is lying on the ground. Some improper tools are lying beside him. They are usually used by women to pleasure themselves.

"This can't be happening...This can't be happening...This can't be happening...This can't be happening...This can't be happening." A scientist is cowering in the corner of the bridge. Sheets of paper with complicated formulas are spread out around him. The Great One solved a few of them for the poor man, faced with the solutions to all his questions the man couldn't bear to be faced with the reality of the multi-verse. Mortal beings should never dabble with something they simply cannot comprehend.

"I want hooome to my mommy..." A young stewardess is hiding under a console and nibbling on her thumb. The Great One forced her to tell her greatest secrets to the crew. She told everyone that she had a crush on the captain, who was almost twenty years older than her...

 **Hmpf. Mortals! They can't even take al punishment for the errors of their ways.**

"We don't even know what we have done to you!" The once proud captain Ragnar kneels before The Great One with tears in his eyes.

 **You desecrated the pathways between the stars with that flying garbage can of yours! Isn't it obvious?**

"But how should we have known? Please let us go. We promise to go home and never look for the stars again!" Ragnar crawls towards the The Great One.

 **We still have much time. You will...**

 ***WHACK!***

 **Ahhhh!**

"What the fuck is going on here?" Another strange being had materialized on the bridge of the HMS Explorer. It wore a coat and had its hands in its pocket, the being looked like a man however that was unbelievable due to the black mist coming from him and the strange shadows that seemed to just hang in the air next to him. And his strange eyes just seemed to freeze everyone in place and seemed to dig into their darkest corner of their minds as if he could see through their very souls.

As soon as it appeared it hit The Great One on the back of his head.

 **Ow. Daddy why did you hit me? I was just playing around a little.**

"I look away for a few seconds and you are gone. And look where I find you! Playing around with mortals!" –Hachiman.

 **But they had to be punished!**

"Drop that act! And what's with that stupid costume? Don't tell me that you have become a Chunni. Get back into your real form!" –Hachiman.

 **Yes**.. **..** Dad."

The Great One disappears in a puff of smoke and in its stead just a little boy remains. He looks almost like his father, "And now for the explanation!" -Hachiman

"I took a look around! I didn't go far I promise! On my way home, something bulldozed over me! They were really rude! I was thrown off and re-materialized over a planet, dropping directly into a puddle of mud! When I took a look at who had thrown me into the dirt, I found them!" The child points at the crew of the Explorer.

The daddy nods his head and smiles like he would understand his sons troubles.

 ***WHAM!***

Hachiman gave his son a phenomenal chop to the head. The boy goes down and the metal floor dents in, leaving a human shaped dent with the size of a child.

"Mortals aren't toys! And if you get bulldozed by one of their tools, you should reflect on your own failings!" Hachiman screams at the child, which doesn't even twitch and stays still on the ground.

Massaging his temples Hachiman walks over to Ragnar and pulls him to his feet. "I am sorry. It's not good manners to torture mortals like that. Are you okay? I failed as a parent! I shouldn't have let him run around in the garden alone. Do you have kids?"

Ragnar slowly shakes his head while Hachiman straightens Ragnar's jacket. "It's hell I tell you! Kids are a mistake of nature! Don't ever make one. It's especially hard if you can't even let your eyes off them. The kids of mortals at least can't cause such troubles. Imagine your kid crushing planets torturing mortals because it has emotional problems! And on top I have my hands full with the fate of the multiverse!" Hachiman pats Ragnar's shoulder and smiles at him.

"I hope you can forgive Hikaru? He is still young and sometimes he loses control of his reason. I will try to keep a better eye on him in the future. Maybe I will sent him to your world in order to repent for a little while?" –Hachiman.

"NONONONO! We forgive him! Nobody got really hurt besides a bullet to the knee! But that was our own fault! And we are perfectly able to heal something of that scale. No permanent damage done! Please just take him home, wherever that is!"– Ragnar.

"You sure? Well I will punish him anyway. You guys look really battered." Hachiman walks back to his son and pulls him out of the metal floor. "Oh, and sorry for the dent! You should build your ships a little sturdier! There is much dangerous stuff out there in the multiverse. For mortals at least! Have a nice flight home!" –Hachiman.

With a flash of light the nightmare ends for the crew of the HMS Explorer. Afterwards they flew straight home and took their ship apart. After learning of the powerful beings who used the energy junctions of the universe, the Vikings passed on their great destiny under the stars.

The crew of the HMS Explorer had to undergo a serious rehabilitation treatment and after months, most of them were able to lead a normal live again. But some were changed forever...

The Vikings would henceforth always fear the godlike beings who where somewhere out there. Just waiting to claim their sanity...

So we will never be able to hear of the great adventures of the Vikings in their first space ship, the HMS Explorer.

* * *

And somewhere out there, in a puddle of mud on a lifeless planet called Earth...

...A new evolution of life started.

* * *

 **So that'a all for now folks...**

 **Just a 2 chapter thing...**

 **Or maybe more like a One-Night-Stand.**

 **Cheers mates!**

 **References-**

 **\- Ragnar Lothbrok- A famous Viking**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was just on a request alright?**

 **So don't get your hope high.**

 **This is going to be either another 3 chapter long...possibily.**

 **Actually while he did "request" he also asked for the other people from the cast.**

 **So yeah, other people of the cast will also make an appearance.**

 **So this party is gonna last 2 or three...3 most probably more chapters.**

* * *

-A Party-

* * *

"Why are we having this party...?" I grumble to Yukino who is also looking in a similar state. We both have been greeting the guests as they arrive in this party that is being held in celebration of the fall of the council.

I honestly don't get the point this is simply a party celebrating the fall of one dictatorship which is going to be replaced by another Dictatorship...

"Oh cheer up Hachiman, Yukino-chan, just consider this a payback for the time when you dumped all the council's work on me and set off for another of your love-nests," Haruno's voice came from behind us and our shoulders were grabbed as Haruno put her hand on our shoulders and hanged between us.

"At least try to deny it..." Yukino grumbles as she sighs.

"No...why do you think you were given the position that I normally do? Just so that I could see you two sweat yourself...Mwahahaha...Oh shit someone's calling me,"

Haruno laughs and then runs off before Yukino could grab her neck with her hand that was crawling behind her ready to strangle her.

So that was it...

There are multiple factions which formed in the recent weeks since the Council disappeared.

First we have the Perseus Alliance. Those guys are purely a group of convenience. They all share the opinion that other gods should stay away from their worlds. So they formed a Group or Guild to help each other in order to keep peace in their sphere of influence. From what information Haruno has managed to gather it had already became quite a big group and they are actually thinking about duplicating our system in order to have a base of operations.

Then there is the Gaia Pact. When I heard about their goals, I honestly had to remember about Green Peace!

They wish to preserve the nature of the multiverse. At first I didn't understand why a god should be interested in something like that. But then I realized that their members mostly worked as gods of nature under the Council's rule.

The Council assigned everyone to a specific world in a specific role. This wasn't for the purpose to keep the world in order. They just needed a reason to assign us to a specific world. And they didn't really care if the god did his job or not.

...At least they never checked for me or Yukino while we worked for them or they would have gone mad after looking at our situation.

Then we have The Arcane.

They formed from similar circumstances as the Gaia Pact. Yukino's impression of them was something like this. "A bunch of weirdos and mad scientists." I found her judgement a little too hard...

There are some interesting people among them...

They are only concerned about their studies and experiments. They don't care much about anything else. Their association formed in the first place to exchange their theories among themselves. They just present a united front to others in order to show them to mind their own business.

The Path is another big group.

They are trying to form something like a religious church. I am very cautious about them. The first discussion with them was very strange. I had the feeling to talk to some kind of priests who were trying to convert me to their religion.

Their doctrine is to value a gods worth on the number of his mortal followers. I have a bad feeling about them...

Yukino and I used to fight over that a few eons ago and it never ended nicely...

I am now of the firm opinion that religion should be left to the mortals.

The Unity was inspired by our world.

A few of the gods who came to Aspen heard about our world from the guards and other personnel stationed within the city. They immediately picked up the idea. By now they are on the best way to their own version of our world.

At last we have the Hayama Empire.

Yeah you hear me right...I have no idea what that guys did to smooth talk the other Gods into allowing his type of government...

And to make matter worse...

THAT DAMN SON OF A BITCH HAS A HAREM...!

And not only does he openly parade around with them, he openly invites other goddesses into his Harem...

"Hachiman, are you alright? You had a very angry expression on your face..." Yukino asks me with concern on her face, "I know Nee-san just meant it as a joke, you don't need to get angry..."

I grab her had and smile, "Don't worry, I'm calm and i was'nt thinking about that..."

"Let's hope this party doesn't have any fuck ups..." I say while sighing.

"I wouldn't put too much hope in that," Yukino answers me, "If you think back...we really do have a bad history concerning parties..."

* * *

She said right...because right now I am sitting together with Hayama, the blond bastard and Zaimokuza, the ambassador for the Persueus pact at a table. We arranged a big hall in my palace for about sixty people. Mostly just ambassadors and their confidants...

"We are fellow rulers aren't we? So why do you have just one woman!? Isn't there a whole world of them for you?" Hayama takes another sip of the expensive wine, while trying to hold onto the four girls, who are his confidants.

He is an idiot!

His community should be called the Hayama Harem and not the Hayama Empire!

Why do these girls stay with him? It can't be because this alcoholic has a prince charming.

...Well he does have that...

Thank god that my wife Loaths these Princely types...

"But I have to admit that your wife is quite the hot device if I found someone like her, I could go monogam for a little while too."

...Did this motherfucker just...

I smile at him. **"Hayama If you even look at her, you will wish yourself back to the times when you were a mortal,"** I leaked a bit of my aura just for that icing on the cake.

"Aw! Come on. Don't be so bound up!"

"It's rude to say something like that to your host." - Girl #1

"Yes honey, don't make a ruckus here." –Girl #2 says.

"Yes. Yes. My lovely birds! Hayato would never do something to make a woman sad!"

"Ahhh...you bastard," Zaimokuza says while making a dramatic pose, "You dare call yourself a Ruler? Your harem is the true ruler while you're just their dick slave." Zaimokuza takes a sip of his drink and closes his eyes to savour the taste.

Seriously...why are these people drinking so much...

Oh wait...

If a drunken brawl breaks out, I can sneak a hit on the bastard.

"THAT!...That Can't be ruled out!" Hayama points to the sky and takes a comical pose.

WHERE ARE THE CAMERAS!?

NO THIS HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF COMIC PLAY!

Looking around, I find Yukino talking with the ambassador for the Gaia Pact, who is a blonde. They are together with the ambassador for the Unity, who is a strange fellow. He decided to alter his physique to the point where you could think that he is on the brink of starvation. The blue and red stripes of veins are visible on his almost white skin.

Gods are often an eccentric bunch and they like to express it by using spells to change their appearance, but this guy tops most of the extremes I know of. Probably they are talking about the best approach to create another planet for gods.

The ambassador for the Arcane Community is disinterestedly listening to them. He looks like a cyborg out of a bad college movie. His right arm is completely mechanical and steam puffs out of two exhaust pipes on his back.

...At least the rest of him looks relatively normal.

The girl who is speaking for the Path is talking to some guys who belong to various other, smaller factions. She looks very young. Just sixteen at most...she looks young enough to be in high school...

Many gods like it to hide their age but she overdoes it.

Someone tugs on my sleeve and I turn, "Dad Hikaru going to do something stupid, I think you should stop him," And who do I find?

My Rumi-chan.

"Kyaa! So cute! Is that one of the rumoured children?" Girl #4.

"Hayato! I want one too!" -Girl #2.

Drops of sweat are forming on Hayama's forehead. "That's not so easy..."

"How old are you?" Girl #3 bends down to Rumi and asks.

"Next month I will be eight and my brother is nine!" Seria gives them her cute little princess smile. Of course I know that it's completely fake! She is still a false snake. When she is grown up I will have a lot of trouble with her boyfriends.

Hmm...maybe I should create a planet just for disposing the bodies...

"Kyaa! So cute, Hayato ! I want one like that!" Girl #1 says.

"That's not so easy..." Is he a broken Gramophone record?

Did the mentioning of Kids fry his brain...

Wait...I can use this...

Kukuku... A harem is very desirable as long as you don't have to deal with kids, right?

Well surprise! On this planet children are included in the relationship!

That's what your stupid talk about me and more women is worth hmm?

"Actually it's very easy! You just have to forget about birth control and do him. Afterwards you stay for about two weeks on this planet. That should be enough time for a soul to catch hold of the foetus." I smile at the ladies, whose eyes are beginning to sparkle. "And if you want to make sure, you should look for my wife and get some of her special potions for him."

Hayama looks at me like I just hammered the last nail into his coffin and I savour every moment of it.

I turn back to Rumi, "So where's Hikaru?"

"He went for that young girl, he thinks he can win over her," Rumi towards the ambassador for the Path. The ambassador is looking with a troubled expression at Hikaru who is talking to her unconcernedly. Maybe she will think over her appearance in the future?

Serves you right you Fox...Haha...

"Maybe you should join him and the girl. She is a strange one and a little lonely at this party. It would be a big help Rumi," I pat my daughter's head.

"Really? No problem then, we will show her how to have fun!" I say when a scream draws our attention.

Hayama is being carried off by three of his Harem girls who are running with him towards the guest rooms. Hayama is screaming all the while begging people to help him.

Then the doors open and then close behind the 4 people...wait didn't he bring 4 girls...?

I swing my neck back and look at Yukino who just handed the remaining girl a small vial and was talking to her. The girl then thanked her and then rushed after them.

"You are...an evil man," Zaimokuza chuckles as he takes another sip.

"We won't see him again...at least tonight for sure," I grin back at him.

Looks like I'm going to get frequent visits from the...Hayama Harem from now on...

"Do you think he'll start to curse his harem...?" Zaimokuza asks as he pours himself another glass.

"That's for sure...so, Twins or Triplets?" I can't stop the smile that is spreading across my face.

"Oh no...I would bet on quadruplets." He says as he pours out my drink, "Death to the Harem Owners,"

I'll toast to that.

"Death to the Harem Owners," And afterwards we continued to drink talking about the things in the Multiverse...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading mate...**

 **Next up...proabably a Yukino Pov...**

 **Then another 8man POV...**

 **Then to wrap this up, a glimpse how they became Soul-Bound.**

 **Cheers Mates!**

 **P.S- WAR = CHAOS. Hope you have your answer mate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all...**

 **I'm sorry for whatever thing that you consider me guilty of...**

 **Let me just explain to you people, WHY I MADE HIM A GOD OF CHAOS.**

 **FIRST OF ALL, WAR RESULTS IN CHAOS..**

 **SO BEING A GOD OF CHAOS MEANS THAT YOU ALSO HAVE THE POSTION OF GOD OF WAR (A SMALL TITLE...SORT OF). LOOK AT THIS WAY, A GOD OF WAR IS An EMPLOYEE WHILE A GOD OF CHAOS IS THE FUCKING CEO...!**

 **Got it?**

 **And also...there was no such thing as God of Peace (opposite of God of War)...lul...**

* * *

 **-Party-2-**

* * *

"No! I tell you two, I am an adult!" Isshiki tries to explain her age to the kids for the third time. "And I am the ambassador for the Path!"

"You don't look like an adult." -Sister

"Is this a game? We can pretend to be very adult too!" -Brother

"I'm not pretend to be an adult!" Isshiki turns red and waves with her hands.

"Hah? I don't get it." -Brother

"I think she means that she is pretending to be a child." -Sister

"Why would anybody pretend to be a child?" -Brother

"Because you are an adult?" -Sister

"Why should an adult pretend to be a child." The boy looks disturbed at Isshiki.

"Urgh. That's... You will understand once you are old enough!" Isshiki smiles and nods at her wonderful solution to the situation.

"She took the easy way out..."

"It's true... only an adult would say that! And there go my dreams of making a cute childhood friend for my first experiences with the other gender."

The girl pats her brother's shoulder.

"It's okay. Your Imouto will find someone for you. Maybe Aunt Yui's quintuplets are willing to help out."

"By the Path! If I had known this I would have refused the job." Isshiki stares at the ceiling with dead eyes.

"What's the Path?" The little girl in front of her asks with big eyes. Her brother, who tried to pick up Isshiki nods too with a questioning expression.

"We are trying to bring the rightful order between gods and mortals back to the multiverse. We firmly believe that the gods should be measured by the numbers of their believers. After all that's how religion should work." Isshiki gives a proud explanation.

"But what if a god with many believers gets trashed in a fight with someone who has just a few?" The boy raises his voice.

"What? Of course that wouldn't happen. If a god with much power would invest it in gathering believers, he should have always more than a god with less power." Isshiki.

"But dad trashed the evil overlords but nobody believed in him. Everyone believed in the evil guys and now everyone is happy that they are gone." -Sister

"The people fear daddy. Does that count too?" -Brother

"Of course it doesn't count if the people fear someone!" –Isshiki.

"This is complicated brother! Does that mean that mom is stronger than dad? Everyone says that she is a beautiful and gentle flower. Everyone loves her." -Sister

"Mom is surely stronger than dad! But I don't understand why she is called gentle by the people." -Brother

"Yes. Her punishment isn't gentle at all..." The little girl looks down to the floor and massages her butt.

"Who are your parents?" Isshiki arches an eyebrow at the two annoying kids.

"Daddy is the king of all gods! He is sitting right there with Mr. Zaimokuza! He told me to entertain you because you seemed lonely." The sister points at the king of Aspen and the guy waves back at them with a broad smile.

Bastard! Isshiki strangles him in her mind.

"And mom is the..." *MUFU*

The little girl jumped at her brother and silenced him. "Pssst! What will you do if she hears you?"

Miruliru just stares at the woman behind the children. She was introduced as the Queen of Aspen earlier. Does that mean those two are the prince and the princess?

The Queen sneaked up on them a little while ago and started to listen from behind to the weird conversation.

"Hikaru and Rumi?" The woman smiles down at the kids.

Both of them turn around like clockworks. "Yes?""Yes?"

"I think you two should go bed. We will have to talk tomorrow." -Queen

"Hiiiii. It was Onii-chan! HE tried to pick her up!" -Princess

"Rumi! Is that all your brother is worth to you?" -Prince

"Bed...Now." -Queen

Isshiki feels a dangerous aura emanate from the woman and the two kids disappear with tears in their eyes. Isshiki can perfectly imagine this woman with a whip in her hand while tormenting some innocent victims.

"I am sorry. Children and their strange fantasies. Sometimes their imagination is running wild." The Queen smiles at Miruliru and she forces a smile onto her face.

"Ahahaha... . Children sure like it to create stories and the like. Everything gets blown out of proportion." Isshiki doesn't want to cause a conflict between the Path and Aspen by offending the Queen.

"Don't you want to join our discussion group. We are talking about the possible strategies in attempting to duplicate Aspen." -Queen

Isshiki nods with a forced smile and follows the Queen to the group of ambassadors.

* * *

[Yukino POV]

* * *

I smile at the four ambassadors before me. There is Yumiko Miura from the Gaia Pact.

Then there is Chiron. He is from The Arcane. He looks like he attempted to fuse with a machine. While he isn't very talkative and just seems to kill time with us, he already made some very smart suggestions in our discussion.

Xanders from the Unity is a sickly looking fellow, who went a little too far with his body modifications. He is very interested in my suggestions on how to create a second version of Chimera.

Isshiki from the Path has a forced expression on her face after I rescued her from my children. I became aware that they caught her alone a little too late.

"I can only apologize for the behaviour of my kids. They shouldn't have disturbed you like that." –Me

"It's okay Queen. I have relearned an important lesson on the naivety of kids. While I chose this appearance, it looks like I am not cut out to interact with them." Isshiki answers with a distorted face.

Obviously she was very troubled by the situation.

"It's not your fault. Those two like it to use their size against other people. But they are perfectly fine with understanding everything. Plus a throughout foundation in common knowledge," I bow a little to her.

Isshiki's expression becomes deadpan. "They played with me?"

"That's why I said that I need to apologize. It's not easy to keep them in check." I smile wryly at her.

Xanders smiles at us. "There is still much to do. But it looks manageable. The biggest problems are about the society. We decided against a dictatorship. There will be many very free-minded individuals among us. Currently we are thinking up something like a voting system which includes every member of the society into the decision."

"History already proved that something like that doesn't work. Democracy is just a tool for the fools to drown the few smart people in their combined voices." Chiron looks like he bit into something sour.

"That may be true for mortals. But we are gods. Everyone in our society has tons of knowledge and life experience. With the use of magic there should also be no problem in informing everyone of the situation and asking for their vote. We will try it first. We can always decide on another system later on." –Xanders

"It sounds nice. Maybe we will try to adopt it if it works." I smile at him.

"And that out of the mouth of a Queen who governs a whole planet of gods! Why would you ever think of giving away all that power?" –Miura.

I shrug my shoulders. "Because it's a pain in the ass to solve other people's problems? My husband and I are constantly stressed with solving small issues which could be handled by any sane person. Dictatorship isn't that much fun either." I shake my fist at the

Heavens, "And then there's the Kids to look after, you just saw how much trouble they can give to people," I said indicating Isshiki who nods.

"But there are surely some interesting rumours about you and your husband." She takes a look into Hachiman's direction. "And I am not entirely sure if those rumours are really just rumours."

I scratch my cheek with cold sweat forming on my forehead. "What rumours did you hear?"

"Oooh. Just something like an infernal demon opening a portal to hell itself, which consumed Odin, the Chief of the Council..."

"Then laughing crazy while having his blood all over him and making a horrible prophecy for the future." Xanders smirks at me.

"I heard that some minor god had really big troubles with his mortals after they ventured out into space and met a being which had great similarity with your husband. His mortals abandoned all the technology and open mindedness he had put so much effort in creating inside them." –Miura.

"I heard rumours that Odin got reincarnated into a female sex slave and your husband was seen a few times at the red light district where she-"

*SNAP*

Ah damn! I broke my glass.

"Fufu... mwahaha..." Rumours are surely scary. Even more so if you are a famous person. "Kukuku..." I wonder whom I will have to shut up in order to stop them...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um... nothing." Isshiki.

"Let's drink and have fun." Mirua starts to fill a new glass for me.

"Let's talk about duplicating Aspen," –Xanders

"Your expression just looked like we are going to be witnesses to an Armageddon," Everyone looks at Chiron with a fearsome expression, but the ambassador for the Arcane Community just continues to sip on his glass of wine ignoring their looks.

* * *

 **Looks like 8-God's in trouble...**

 **2 Days more and I'm done with this...**

 **And then I'll tell you the real reason why I posted this...**

 **Cheers Mates!**

 **P.S- here's the synopsis for Vol 12.**

 **Oregairu volume 12 synopsis.**

 **/9RThsd**

 **"Even if it is a choice that they would regret later on.**

 **Right after the Valentine's Day event, Hachiman and the others resolved to take a step forward on that one snowy day at the aquarium.**

 **A certain big request comes to the Service Club.**

 **For them, overcoming that request with a completely different approach than what they have been doing up until now was natural.**

 **If that is really the thing they are looking for—.**

 **Even if it is a choice that they would regret later on.**

 **Maybe it's true that as time goes by, they themselves would become adults one day—that people will keep growing through the cycle of meetings and partings. But, the thing in front of their own eyes right now is only the "present"—.**

 **Yukino, Yui, Hachiman. Holding each of their feelings inside their heart, they come up with their own "answers".**

 **A new novel painting the sculpture of youth, the story proceeds to the final chapter. The 12th volume of the series."**


	5. Chapter 5

**YES, MY LAPTOP'S FIXED AT LAST!**

 **NOW I CAN FINALLY RESUME WRITING ME SHITTY STORIES WHICH NOBODY READS YAY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yeah...I sound super depressed...**

* * *

 **-Drunkards-**

* * *

The party has quieted down and the big officials are sitting together at a circular table. Well... everyone except for Hayama.

Yukino is being unusually clingy and was glued to me since she came back to me with the other ambassadors.

She has linked arms with me now and her expression is …. scary.

"So why don't we have another round of wine." Zaimokuza opens a bottle of wine and starts to fill another round of glasses with the expensive stuff.

Ugh. After we are done there will be a sizeable dent in the palace's wine cellar.

I take sip from my glass. "So you had fun?" I whisper to Yukino.

"Of Course Hachiman," Yukino answers with a strained voice.

That didn't sound very convincing. Did something happen while she was talking with the other ambassadors?

But then Miura stands up to make a speech. "I think I speak in the name of everyone if I express my high hopes for the groups, which are represented here. May our future be blessed with cooperation peace and freedom. Let's reshape the multiverse together."

Everyone nods and raises their glasses.

"Mwaha. Yeah! Right it iiiis! Peace and loooove for everyooone. Childreeen sure have high hooopes. But take goood care of your castle ooof ssannd."

A drunken female voice sounds from under the table. I slide my chair backwards and take a look beneath it. The view was previously

obstructed by the tablecloth, but I shove it aside.

And Lo and Behold...

"SHIZUKA! What are you doing down there!" Me.

Hiratsuka Shizuka is lying under the table with seven bottles of wine. It reeks like she was bathing in booze.

"Juuust drinking and bathing in my misery. I aaam one oof theeee oldest beings in tha multaverssse. Buuut doeees aanyoone give a shit bout my opinion or needs me? Nope! Theey alll creaaate their sooocieties and roll forward."

She waves her glass to me and spills half of it over the floor.

"Whooo neeeds a god of loooove. I willll juust take a look frem the shaedows... on you kids..."

"Come out there Shizuka. You sure went down the gutter since I last saw you." Muira climbs under the big table to get Lada outside.

Looks like she knows her.

On the other hand it's not strange.

Everyone should know a former Council member. And she was the nice face of the Council...and pretty much the only good one.

Not to mention she helped us out a couple of times.

"BOOZE OFF! Littlee kids looking after grandmother's. It shoullls be tha otha way around!" She struggles against Miura, who had underestimated her drunkenness.

Chiron reaches under the table with his robotic hand and grabs Muira, pulling her out while she kept clinging to Shizuka...

I guess you could say...he gave her a hand?

"Puh! Thanks. Shizuka you could have helped a little...Shizuka?" Miura pats her face a little but gets no reaction.

"CHRRR...RgRg...ccChRR..." The goddess of love is lying on her back and snores like a lumberjack.

"For real?" Chiron shakes his head at the situation.

"Looks like we should take a little better care of the previous generation, who would have known that the great Shizuka would let herself go like that?" -Xanders

"It should be fine if we give her a proper job. Having nothing to do gives you too much time to think about yourself and the multiverse." I give my suggestion to the people.

"How about president of the multiverse?" –Isshiki.

"What's that supposed to be?" Yukino asks with a curious tone.

"Not a bad idea. We may need a neutral person if there should ever arise any disputes between us. She would be a perfect candidate. And the job would surely come without real power because she would just be an intermediary between our governments." –Chiron

"I like the sound of that. And it's surely a pain in the ass to do something like that." –Zaimokuza.

Miura takes Shizuka's hand and forms a thumbs up with it. "She says she will do the job." She folds Shizuka's hands on her chest and covers her with a tablecloth from a nearby table.

After that's done we continue to drink and talk until late in the night.

* * *

 **I'M bored so I'm going to finish it tomorrow.**

 **Hmmm...I'm not satisfied with this chapter...**

 **Yeah maybe I'll change it by tommorow...**

 **BTW...plz check out the Re:Creators Fanfic corner too...Plz?**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Last Gig-**

* * *

Uhhh... I have a headache. My head is going to split. I take a look around and witness a battlefield. Looks like I am still in the party hall.

I am lying on top of the bar and Yukino is lying on top of me, using me as a body pillow with her wings covering the both of us.

Pretty useful to convince people that she's the good god...

Zaimokuza is lying on his belly face down in a pool of booze on the floor. Shizuka is wrapped up in the tablecloth like a pupa. She is hanging heels over head from the ceiling and snoring loudly.

The tables and chairs are all stacked up into two small but still impressive castles on either side of the room. Broken pieces of glass are lying concentrated around both castles. Miura is hanging at two metres height on the leg of a turned over table, which was used as a castle wall.

The other castle has a crumbled wall and I see a mechanic arm looking out from a turned over table. Probably it belongs to Chiron?

But then I see him with a missing arm dangling from the

Chandelier in the centre of the room...

Xanders and Isshiki are lying together in a compromising position in the corner of the room. I try to get up but the dizziness and Celes's weight stop me.

Everything is spinning.

Whoa.

Fuck.

I will never drink this stuff again.

Ok...

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!"

I hear the door open and see Hayama in the entrance to the hall. I weakly wave to him and he strides into my direction. He has bloodshot eyes and is a little pale.

Looks like doing four girls at the same time is a little exhausting...lol.

"You guys seem to know how to throw a party. If I wouldn't have been set up with my whole entourage, I would have had a great night too!"

He jabs an accusing finger to my face. *Whip* "Ow!"

A sudden thrash from Yukino's wings lets him jump a step backwards and yelp. I can't help it and grin at him.

"Get your wife off and we will talk about this like real men!"

He waves a fist at me but underestimates her reach. *Whip*

"Fuck!"I start laughing at him.

"Mwahaha! Never understimate the automatic defens..."

"Mmmine! Mine..." Yukino hugs me tighter and the grin leaves my face as my bones start to give off a crunching sound.

Now it's Hayama's turn to grin at me. Then I hear voices from beyond the entrance.

"Hayatoooo?"

"Deaaaar?"

"Maybe the hall?"

"Hayato, you can't run away from your duties!"

His expression becomes haunted and he turns to the entrance and then back towards me. "We will speak about this later!" Again he jabs a finger towards me.

*Whip* "FFF..:"

This guy is surprisingly resistant to learning by experience...

He turns towards the windows and runs. *Crash!*

Seconds later I see the four barely dressed girls running through the entrance and towards the windows.

"Did you hear that?"

"Must have been him!"

"Get him!"

"Hayatoooo!"

* * *

 **[FEW HOURS LATER]**

* * *

I survived the diplomatic endeavour! Everyone was safely sent home and I am inside my personal working room in the palace. After everyone had regained their consciousness, we took a divine oath.

Everything which happened that night will be a national secret.

If someone should ever talk, all the other nations will band up and crush him.

Yes.

This is for the best... though nobody really remembered what happened anyway. The implications provided by the aftermath are

bad enough.

*Knock*

"Hachi? We have to talk." The door opens and Yukino intrudes into my room.

I turn around and smile at her. "Yes?"

"I heard some rumours on the party and they don't let me calm down."

I continue to smile at her while my head tries to find possible routes of escape. Rumours about us are never good.

"There is this rumour that you were seen in a certain red light district." She gives me a forced smile.

"Hah?"

"Where did you get that!?" She shoves a lingerie I bought for her into my face.

"Uhm..."

Think, think? What if she doesn't believe me that I were there purely for research?

Oh gods! This will be my doom!

"And that rumour said that Odin is also working there... as a woman!" Yukino is fuming right now!

"Ehm... why don't we talk later?" I need time. Time to run to the other side of the multiverse.

*WHAM!*

She smashes the lingerie onto my office table and the table dissolves into splinters! That was handmade woman!

"I think. I will postpone the interrogation and advance directly to punishment!" She has a dangerous look in her face.

"Please do the talking first!" I get to my knees and perform a dogeza. She takes the chair, which is still alive and sits in front of me with her legs crossed. "Why were you there?"

"To do some...research?" -Me

"About what?"

"I wanted to make sure that Odin is properly punished!" -Me

"SO HE IS THERE!?"

"YES. BUT I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM! …. HER!" I don't look up from my position.

"...Explain!"

"Maybe I got carried away after we decided to release his soul as a mortal. I wanted to make sure that he doesn't have it too easy. So I fiddled -just- a little with his reincarnation. I let him revive as the daughter of the manager of a famous brothel. It's a family business with strict rules and a system of forced inheritance. So it won't be easy for her to get out."

"I was just there to see if everything went its proper course."

"Continue."

"O-I mean, his name is Sharid now, was properly born and is a baby right now. So I couldn't have done anything to her! I am not into babies!" Hah! Yes that's the solution! She is still a baby! So the rumour has to be bullshit!

"There are quite a few other girls there..."

Shit!

"I just went in and out after confirming the situation! I didn't even look left or right!"

"LIAR! I investigated the source of the rumour and you were there for over an hour!" A nice little creaking comes from the chairs armrest while Yukino hand tightens down on it.

"Ah... I may have gotten distracted by this and that..."

Oh no!

Please don't let her find out! But she looks really scary! More like a demon than a succubus! I shouldn't have looked up!

*SNAP*

The armrest of the chair gave in.

"Hiii! On my way back I got a glance at the costumes of a few girls and I got carried away and and It was like the pent up frustration of a few hundred years was set loose. I just happened this once. I never lost control before. It really hurt my pride to give in to my instincts."

Her face becomes a little pale.

"Then I somehow had to get hold of one! And then I found another nice one! And before I knew it I had collected a whole set of costumes and lingerie!" I cover down and await my end.

"You... collected a set... of costumes? ... and why should a brothel sell that stuff!?" She asked confused.

"Erm... They didn't exactly sell it." Damn!

"Oh? Then how did you collect the costumes? And why isn't that another rumour?"

"Hrm... err... I guess it isn't exactly good reputation for a brothel if a guy isn't interested in the girls and just strips them of their working dresses..." There you have it!

She will throw me into the black hole!

"... and where are those costumes to prove your story?" -Celes

"They are in our old house. Inside the chest I got your red lingerie from. It has a double layered ground plate!" Suddenly our surroundings shift. Aw! She teleported us! We are inside the bedroom of our wood house. She turns to the mentioned

chest and opens it.

Yukino carelessly wipes away my camouflage of normal clothing. I hear another *snap* as the fake base plate is broken out of the

chest.

You didn't have to break it! It could have been opened perfectly fine!

"Hmm. Let's see... bunny suit... cat ears... a tiger tail? No way I stick that into my... lots of panties and bras ... a rope? …..handcuffs... did he rob the entire brothel?... so much stuff, did he cast a dimensional spell on the chest to get it all inside?... There is still more!"

Celes picks the chest up and pours the content in a pile onto the floor. She is right with the dimensional spell...

When the pile reaches her waist, the flood of items stops and she looks at my collection with a suspicious expression.

Oh, I am so screwed... if she regains her composure, she will skewer me with something sharp. Or she will use her fists. Urgh.. I wanted to see the children grow up...

After a few seconds she bends down and picks a red leather outfit from the pile and holds it before her in front of the mirror at the side of the room.

Yes! Exactly like I imagined it on her! It perfectly gives off that sadistic dominatrix aura! She doesn't even need a whip!

Then she turns to me. "You should see that face of yours... Fine! We will let those dreams of yours come true in order to stop you from assaulting poor little mortal girls. And to punish you we will start with this."

She pulls a set of handcuffs out of the pile and sends a vicious grin towards me.

"...O... Only if I get to use the rope in turn!"

* * *

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

On another world in a brothel, a few years later.

"What's that statue mommy? It looks like a devil!" A little girl tugs at a woman's skirt. The woman is the manager of the brothel.

After taking a look at the statue above the entrance to the brothel, the woman turns towards the child.

"That's the greatest disaster which ever happened to our business! That demon appeared someday shortly after your birth and robbed us of most of our inventory! It took me weeks to get a replacement for everything. I paid a hefty sum to a wizard, so he would put up this warding statue. Make sure to keep the statue safe at all times Sharid!" The manager turns back to her papers.

"Why would he steal our inventory?" The little girl looks at her mother with big eyes. She already was taught the most important stuff as the successor of the brothel. As a matter of fact, her mother doesn't believe in keeping a child ignorant of the world.

Sharid already perfectly knows what men want from women and how to give it to them. There isn't anything the manager would ever hold back under the assumption that it would be bad knowledge for children.

"Do you remember our discussion about perverts and their value for the business?" -Manager

"Yes?" -Sharid

"That demon belongs to the worst kind of pervert! They aren't after women! They only yearn for their belongings! Those perverts are bad for the business! See to it to never let them enter the house!"

"...mm okay!" Sharid turns toward the statue in order to burn the image into her mind!

Bad for business! Worst kind of pervert!


End file.
